SQ Drabbles
by Wesfanemt333
Summary: Ficlets for Swan Queen. Rating may change depending on subject matter. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I really shouldn't, but I saw a prompt on Tumblr and had to write it. I will eventually be updating Gestalt and my other stories that really need it. And as always, England prevails. .no, that's not quite right. ;) As always, I own nothing, please don't sue**_

_**Tumblr prompt: yoanagf:**_

_**Am I the only one who wants Emma to fall to her knees and forget how to breathe when Regina gets thrown into the clock tower in the upcoming episode?**_

As Emma watched the showdown between Zelena and Regina, she saw the witch do . . something. Emma wasn't sure exactly what happened, but Regina got the worst of whatever it was. The former mayor went flying. Emma's eyes widened as she saw Regina go flying, smashing through the face of the clock tower with brutal force and disappeared from sight.

Emma wasn't aware of anything else for several seconds. She didn't notice as her legs lost the will to support her and she fell to her knees, not feeling the impact at all. Her breath caught in her throat, as she tried to call out to Regina. For a little while, the Savior was down for the count. She didn't notice anything around her, as she tried to remember to breathe.

She came to her senses slowly as David shook her arm gently, calling out her name.

"Emma!" Emma shook her head, blonde hair whipping around. She got to her feet slowly, glared at Zelena. That witch was going to pay. She felt a tingle in her hands, as her latent magic started to respond to her surge of anger and something else. Something she hadn't realized until that moment when she'd seen Regina get hurt.

It was love. Love and the desire to protect the woman that she loved. The wicked witch snickered,

"Oh, did you not enjoy that? Pity. But there was one thing mother was always right about. Love is weakness." Zelena's attractive features were made unattractive by the sneer on her face. Emma glowered, as she raised her hands. Not even really sure of what she was doing, it was almost like being on autopilot and a rush of magic burst out. The other woman was blown back, across the street. There was a very satisfying crack as the witch's head hit the brick wall.

"Haven't you heard? Love is strength." Emma called to the unconscious witch. Then she ran up to the clock tower. She didn't know what shape Regina was in, but she had to find out. Her heart was racing in her chest as she thundered up the stairs, nearly tripping in her haste.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she entered the top of the small room. It was easy to find Regina's crumpled form, bleeding from a few cuts, but alive. ALIVE. Dr. Whale was already there, and he nodded at Emma.

"We should get her to a hospital, but I think she should be all right." Emma smiled, greatly relieved. There would time for them to talk, just the two of them. Everything would work out. She believed that with all her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a drabble, not even really a prompt from Tumblr: **When Regina is reading a book, and Emma just walks in, splays accross the bed and puts her head on Regina's lap, Regina starts running her fingers through her hair As usual, I don't own any of this.**_

Regina was half sitting in bed, when Emma dragged herself into their room, closing the door behind her with her foot. Henry was finally ready for sleep. Emma flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, nearly crawling until her head ended up in Regina's lap. She had only taken off her shoes. To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. But they had finally, finally defeated Zelena, even with Robin's sudden but inevitable betrayal. Emma hadn't really trusted the former thief, although she supposed if the witch had threatened Henry . . . Well, it was over.

Emma had remembered the fundamentals of pickpocketing, so they'd been able to steal Rumple's dagger while Regina distracted the witch. And it had worked. Gold helping them had turned the tide. Now they were all safe.

Regina's hand slipped from the book she was reading, and started to run her fingers through Emma's soft hair. Emma's eyes were already half closed and she leaned into the touch.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to fall asleep right here." She mumbled softly. Regina smiled, as she continued stroking. She set her book on the nightstand, moving her free hand to rub Emma's neck, as the blond moaned in appreciation. Regina chuckled, enjoying the rare relaxing time. They had not really had any time to themselves without something going on. Now if she wasn't almost as worn out as Emma, they might start enjoying another activity.

But that could wait. Wait until they were both rested, and at this moment, just the caresses and strokes to her lover's hair and back were enough. They were enough for each other. And they would be just fine.

_**Reviews are love!**_


End file.
